Blackout Bar
The Blackout Bar is the third venue in Guitar Hero II and Guitar Hero Encore: Rock The 80s. This is also the venue that you play at in the demo for Guitar Hero II. This venue is featured as an average bar, but it has black and white stripes everywhere, considering that when the lights go out before the band begins playing, the whole place is black, considering the name of the venue is the "Blackout Bar" (Obviously, it's in the name of the venue). This venue is located in Providence, Rhode Island. However, in Guitar Hero: Rocks the 80s, this venue isn't is usual black-and-white color. Since the venues in Guitar Hero 80s are set to fit an 80s theme, the Blackout Bar changes its looks too, adding streaks of green, orange, & purple/blue to the stage to fit the meaning of the game. When you are in the green section of the Rock Meter (which you should always be in if you are going for an FC), yellow smoke rises from behind the band and fills the stage. What may cause it to fill the venue may be hidden, but it is possibly a smoke machine. The crowd will scream "YEAH!" as if they are digging the song. The lights on the stage will go through the red, green, and blue lights, lighting up the stage (and the rest of the venue) if the band is stopping for a second, then they come back on like absolutely nothing happened, even though the band DID stop to rest their arms/voices. The drummer's drumset is the same as the Rat Cellar's, except now it features the same black-and-white color as the rest of the Blackout Bar's colors. This venue is home to the String Snappers, the 3rd tier in GH2 & Guitar Hero 80s. When you play "War Pigs" by Black Sabbath in GH2 or "I Wanna Rock" by Twisted Sister in Guitar Hero 80s, the crowd will start clapping slowly, then speeds up as the camera zooms up closer to the stage, then you can eventually hear the same cheer from Nilbog High School when the crowd wanted the band to play "Tonight I'm Gonna Rock You Tonight" (GH2 PS2), "Shout at the Devil" (GH2 XBOX 360), or "18 & Life" (Guitar Hero 80s). Guitar Hero II PS2 Setlist Foo Fighters - Monkey Wrench Alice In Chains - Them Bones Iggy Pop & The Stooges - Search And Destroy The Pretenders - Tattooed Love Boys Black Sabbath - War Pigs (Encore) Guitar Hero II Xbox 360 Setlist Kansas - Carry On Wayward Son Iggy Pop & The Stooges - Search And Destroy The Police - Message In A Bottle Alice Cooper - Billion Dollar Babies Alice In Chains - Them Bones Black Sabbath - War Pigs (Encore) Guitar Hero Encore: Rock The 80's Setlist Dio - Holy Diver The Vapors - Turning Japanese .38 Special - Hold On Loosely Scandal - The Warrior Twisted Sister - I Wanna Rock (Encore) Category:Venues Category:Venues in Guitar Hero II Category:Venues in Guitar Hero Encore: Rocks the 80s *